


Alone Together

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Little Did She Know [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: Alex is on her period and doesn't want to be touched, but still desperately needs to come.orthe one where Alex and Maggie watch each other get off





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anon:
> 
> For your 'Little did she know' series - maybe one of them could walk in on/catches the other masturbating - enamoured by how vocal the other is (bonus points if it becomes mutual ;)

The first time Alex got her period after she started dating Maggie she panicked. The irony was not lost on her that usually a period was a good sign after having lots (and she means LOTS) of sex, but she already knew she wasn't pregnant... so she wasn't worried about that. She was worried about how Maggie would react. She knew that Maggie was going to be extra snuggly and affectionate when she got home late tonight after being at an intense training camp all day. But when Alex is on her period she gets extra sensitive to touch and knew she wasn't going to want what Maggie wanted tonight. She felt bloated and bloody and gross, and didn't want to be touched. But Alex also gets extra hot and bothered when she's on her period, so she's in a bit of a predicament. She really needs to get off, but she doesn't want to be touched...

Alex started to get ready for bed and glanced over at the clock. It was only ten, so she still had a couple hours before Maggie was going to get off work. She figured she had time to take care of her own needs, and still fall asleep before Maggie got home. They hadn't moved in together yet, as they'd been together such a short amount of time, but Alex's place was closer to the DEO and Maggie's precinct, so they both stayed there most nights, Maggie using the spare key Alex gave her to come in late on night's like these. 

Instead of putting on her pajamas, Alex pulled the covers down her bed and laid a towel over the sheets just in case, stripped her clothes off, and crawled onto the bed. It wasn't long before she had found a perfect rhythm, moaning loudly, so close to coming. She was so lost in her pleasure that she didn't hear the door open when Maggie came home early. She had achieved the fastest training time in her precinct, so they let her go home a couple hours before she was supposed to finish. When Maggie came in the door, the first thing she heard was Alex moaning from around the corner. 

"Yes....oh, god.... oh... oh my god!" 

She heard the little squeal Alex made every time she came, and immediately started to freak out. She assumed Alex was in bed with another woman. That her Alex was cheating on her. They'd been together less than a month and she'd already moved on. So when she ran across the room, she was more than surprised to see Alex lying there naked, alone. 

"Alex! What the-" Maggie exclaimed.

Alex jumped at the sound of Maggie's voice, and immediately reached for a blanket to cover herself, not that there was anything Maggie hadn't seen before. 

"Maggie! You're home early! I thought you wouldn't be home til after midnight..."

Maggie tossed her leather jacket onto the floor, and started crawling across the bed to Alex. "I thought so too babe, but they let me off early." She reached Alex, leaning in to kiss her, while pulling the blanket away, thinking she could get in on the fun too. 

When Alex realized what Maggie was doing she flinched away and pushed Maggie back by the shoulders. "No-, not tonight Mags. I- I don't wanna... I don't wanna be touched."

"Why- What happened Al?"

"No, Maggie! Nothing happened! I- I just- Ugh... I'm on my period and I feel gross, ok? I just don't wanna be touched. I'm sorry Mags."

"Oh Alex, you don't have to be sorry about that! It's your body and you can say no whenever you want, ok babe?" She covered Alex back up with the blanket, afraid she might have overstepped. "And remember, I know what it feels like too. I'm supposed to get mine in a few days too, so we can suffer together." That made Alex laugh, because she had forgotten that of course Maggie gets a period too. She knew what Alex felt like right now. 

"Ok... thank you Maggie. And I'm so sorry you had to walk in on me... I just really needed to get off."

"You have nothing to apologize for Alex. If I'm being honest with you, it's actually pretty hot to watch you get yourself off. I finally got a glimpse of what you must have been doing to make your neighbour think we were having sex all the time. You certainly aren't quiet." 

This made Alex blush furiously and try to hide her head. Realizing that Alex was still sitting across from her naked, Maggie got an idea.

"So, you want to get off, but you don't want to be touched, right?" She asked Alex.

"Uh, yeah- that's, uh, that's right." Alex looked up at Maggie through the hair hanging around her face.

"Feel free to say no, but I have an idea."

Intrigued by this statement, Alex sat up to look at Maggie fully now. 

"What if, you stay over there and get yourself off, and I stay over here on the other end of the bed and get myself off. That way you can be alone, but we can be alone together." 

"Oh!" Alex exclaimed. "That actually sounds kind of perfect!"

"Does it now?" Maggie asked seductively while starting to unbutton her shirt. 

"Mmhmm..." Alex replied, pulling the blanket off herself again, letting her hand wander back down to her clit while watching her girlfriend strip at the end of the bed. 

Alex had no idea how much she was going to enjoy watching her girlfriend pleasure herself. They sat on opposite ends of the bed, legs spread so they had perfect views of each other. It wasn't long before Alex cried out, "I'm so close, Maggie!"

Maggie knew exactly what to say to push Alex over the edge, so she cried out in response, "Alex, you're doing such a good job babygirl, just a little harder...."

Alex squealed as she let go and came hard. Watching Alex squirm like that pushed Maggie over too. When she came down, Maggie crawled up to the head of the bed, pulling the sheet up to cover them both. She lied close enough to Alex that she could feel the warmth radiating off her, but not touching her, letting Alex come to her if she wanted. Alex rested her head just on the edge of Maggie's arm. 

"You're perfect Mags. Thank you for that."

"You're perfect too, Al. Please don't ever apologize for asking for what you need. I love doing whatever makes you comfortable. I never wanna push you into something you don't want."

"I love you Maggie." Alex said, leaning over to kiss Maggie's forehead before pulling her pillow down into a tight hug.

"I love you too Alex."

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments - please leave me some! And please send me prompts for more! i'm on tumblr @piece-of-my-harto


End file.
